Crowned M.U.T.O
Crowned M.U.T.O. is a role-play-character conceptualized and used by Herokra Shadowgem History ***HER HISTORY IS ALSO SUBJECT TO CHANGE, MOSTLY ADDING LORE TO HER, FUTURE/CURRENT EVENTS, ETC.*** Crowned M.U.T.O. was hatched by Female M.U.T.O., CM's mother had gone rogue and teamed up with Don Muto. Okami M.U.T.O. killed her Mother and Grandmother, thus starting their short hatred for one another. Soon after that, she joined a Tournament For MUTOS to crown the Muto who won Queen/King. Due to poor planning and the overall low-quality of the tournament, it was cancelled, and never held again, leaving Crowned to walk away with nothing. Shortly after, she teamed up with multiple comrades in The Battle of Tokyo and New York against Trahir, who eventually retreated after a long and difficult battle. After a series of minor events, she was forced to move to Monster Island. She partook in the second invasion of Gyaos and Tripods, and after a long fight, Crowned emerged barely alive, having lost several limbs in the battle. She then left Monster Island to find a safer home. Appearance ***Appearance is subject to change due to injuries,style changes,etc.*** As a Human, she is a 12 foot tall Woman with 2 pairs of curved back horns from her MUTO form, with mostly featureless red eyes, she has bits of chitin on her chinline and cheeks, as well as her forhead, she has Huge assets, Breasts Comparable to 60" Beach Balls, and thighs, an ass, and hips to compare (Though still alterable at will via one of her passive abilitys), she also has grey chitin on her stomach, parts of her chest, back, and Arms, as well as her legs and feet, she has a scar down her chest, memorabilia of past battles. She wears technologically advanced Gauntlets and Boots, able to assist her in combat, which said gauntlets and boots house a number of weapons, if needed. She has no specific outfit style, though perfers clothes that dont cover too much of her body, she usually perfers skirts over most pants/shorts as well. She has long red and black hair, usually fashioned into twintails, but can be fashioned in other styles. Her MUTO form is heavily armored, Covered in exoskeleton plates and armor, a large scar goes down her chest, from her fights in the monster island war, providing a weakpoint in her armor. She also has two pairs of massive wings, when in a need for agility, she can pull her limbs into a more Aerodynamic Fashion (Similar to Latios or Latias) , Taking the appearance of a twin winged Stealth Aircraft, she has light grey exoskeleton and red markings and eyes, comparable to Red riding hood, only Red Riding Hood became a badass. She has Eight Limbs, Two of them similar to large scythes with clawed thumbs, which speaking of, all of her arms have thumbs for carrying things, she has one pair of digigrade hind legs. Abilities and Weaknesses ***Nohr too be added, please feel free to give me recommendations*** General Abilities: -She can change into human and MUTO form at will -Regenerative Properties Human Abilities: Passive (No use in combat): -She can change her assets to any size that dosent break the laws of reality too far, and shrink them as well -She can generate light from underneath her Chitin. Active (Use in combat): -Light EMP Abilities -Super Strength -Great Defense -Melee and Weapon Combat Skills MUTO Abilitys: Passive: -Can generate light underneath her chitin, different from human version due to whole body being basically chitin Active: -EMP -Physically Powerful and Defensive -Melee Skills -Has multiple Beam abilities, this varies from a defensive sheild to healing and outright damage -Somewhat fast, but nowhere near as fast as in the past Personality CM is set on protecting others and fighting for justice, after her mother became rogue, she knew she had to make herself seem good again. She would do this by protecting others, and fighting for the greater good. But she isn't perfect, as no-one is, she has flaws that can be exploited. She is tomboyish and overall friendly, though she has been known to isolate herself in the past in certain events. She shows off her assets every now and then, usually as a distraction or to get out of a bad situation. She is a otaku and a gaming nerd, usually knowing quite a lot about the games she plays and the anime she watches. She loves to make new friends and show that not all kaiju are bad. She acknowledges her mother's actions, and hates to talk about it. She tries to stay calm in situations, but stress can get to her, and make her angry. She is a closet bisexual, liking both girls and guys, but not realizing her love to women, as she knows it will be necessary to find a male in the long run (Note, this closet bisexuality can be easily broken to reveal to herself as a full bisexual). Likes/Dislikes ***More stuff to be added*** Likes: -Watermelons -Video Games -The Internet -Conspiracy Theories -Anime -Making Friends Dislikes: -Annoying Bad Guys -People making fun of her body/species. Quotes ***YES QUOTES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I NEED QUOTES!*** Trivia ***More stuff is gonna be added here, this is obvious** -This was Herokra Shadowgem's first character. -CM has gone through many different interpretations and designs, but the large bust has remained relevant in all of them. Aside from her first design, where she was flatchested -CM'S Boobs is the main meme on her, Herokra has admitted to liking this memeCategory:Female Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Characters (HerokraShadowgem)